In relation to a virtual machine service in the related art, MS provides a terminal service, which is called remote desktop connection (RDC), by using a remote desktop protocol (RDP), and LINUX provides a terminal service, which is called virtual network computing (VNC) by using a remote frame buffer (RFB) protocol. Further, Teradici provides a terminal service solution with a protocol, which is called a PC-over-IP (PCoIP). In order to perform the virtual desktop service by using the aforementioned method, the virtual desktop function needs to be provided to every user. To this end, in the method of the related art, a device (CPU, memory, HDD, USB, and the like) corresponding to each user needs to be allocated to the user, and an OS image for a user needs to be allocated to the user.
In the meantime, in order to provide the aforementioned function, a published tool may include a virt-tool, a virt-manager, and the like, and further, a virtual machine for a user using a program, such as xendesktop, VMware Fusion, or workstation of the Citrix Company may be created and generated. However, since the methods in the related art adopt the manually provided tool, there is a problem in that the methods in the related art are not appropriate to provide a real-time virtual service.